


when the apocalypse comes

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bisexual Negan (Walking Dead), Bottom Rick, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Bottoming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, POV Negan (Walking Dead), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Smut, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Virginity, club owner negan, just bc i can, negan in a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Who are you into, then?”“Men like you,” Rick’s reply is fast and Negan wants to tear the thin gray t-shirt the boy has, bend him over the nearest surface and fuck him until he forgets his own name, only able to scream Negan’s.





	when the apocalypse comes

**Author's Note:**

> warning: rick is 19 in this so it's not underage but there is an age gap between him and negan--i imagined negan in his early thirties. if that bothers you, don't read this thanks.
> 
> also negan is wearing a suit bc i have the power to do anything i want hksdsk
> 
> \- when the apocalypse comes, so will we. -

Negan takes another sip of his whiskey, letting the taste linger on his tongue before swallowing. It’s a lazy day at the Sanctuary and he has already been invited to ‘play’ with Sherry and Amber but he is not really in the mood. He is just planning on staying at the bar side of the club, where the music is not that loud, and drink himself to death.

It’s not really that bad. It’s worse. He doesn’t know what’s gotten him into such a bad mood but he just wishes it was gone already, hence the whiskey. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Arat and Dwight whisper to each other before giggling and a few seconds later, someone sits on the stool beside him.

There are lots of other places to sit.

“Hey,” the voice is coming from a man. Negan closes his eyes and sighs before he turns his head towards the voice. You would expect someone to take the hint and leave him alone from how deep his frown is but no, of course he has to be disturbed.

He has to do a double take when his eyes find the guy’s because, yep, that’s definitely a kid who just approached him. Negan just hopes the guy is over eighteen or he is gonna have to kill Fat Joey and Negan likes Fat Joey. “I’m Rick,” the kid offers him a hand and Negan’s eyes linger for a few seconds, letting him hang.

Rick has a boyish face though his jaw is strong and he has very little young fat to lose. His limps are plump and very, very pink, curled up in such a way that Negan wants to trace a finger to memorize the angle of it. What catches Negan’s interest the most is the kid’s eyes. Very strikingly blue, light and full of life in a way only young people’s eyes are, and they are all but glowing under the dim lights of the bar.

“Negan,” he replies, shaking the hand firmly before pulling back. His bad mood is kind of forgotten for a while because hey, a pretty face is a pretty face. Negan looks down at his half full glass of whiskey before deciding against it. He doesn’t want to get drunk anymore.

Rick is looking at him curiously and everything about the kid is literally screaming jailbait from the pretty face to the too tight t-shirt and the black skinny jeans with so many rips that more skin is showing than the fabric. “So, what are you fucking doing here, kid?”

The kid’s face scrunches up slightly and even that looks good on him. “Not really a kid,” Rick complains before biting his bottom lip—Negan swears the kid must have practiced that in front of a mirror because no way anyone actually bites their lip like that. “What are YOU doing here?”

Negan smirks because fair enough. “I am drinking to have some fucking fun,” he shrugs afterward and Rick nods slowly, finally, finally releasing his bottom lip and Negan can make out the spot where the boy bit too hard. He tries not to focus on it.

“That’s why I am here too,” Rick replies to that before reaching out and for a second, Negan thinks the kid is gonna touch him but Rick’s hand moves past him to grab his glass. He makes eye contact before bringing the glass to his lips and taking a gentle sip. Negan expects the kid to spit it out and start coughing but none of that happens—Rick calmly puts the glass down and licks his lips. It’s obviously not his first time drinking—Negan wonders if it’s his first time trying to seduce someone twice his age.

“I am gonna be fucking honest with you, kid—“

“My name’s Rick, not kid,” The kid complains again, interrupting Negan, and he almost laughs out loud before biting down on his lower lip to stifle a chuckle.

“I am gonna be fucking honest with you, kid,” he repeats himself but with more force, allowing a smirk to appear on his lips, “You don’t look old enough to drink. How old are you?”

“How old do you want me to be?” Rick’s reply is fast enough and delivered with purpose—the boy looks up at him under his eyelashes, flutters them a little, lips still graced with that shy smile.

“I’m gonna guess you are sixteen,” Negan says after studying Rick’s face for a few seconds.

“I am nineteen!” Rick replies instantly with a roll of his eyes, looking offended and annoyed, like there is a huge difference between sixteen and nineteen—and maybe there is. Negan wouldn’t fuck a sixteen year old. Rick being nineteen is good news even though Negan is two seconds away from calling bullshit. He is just about to do that when suddenly Rick stills and his annoyed face turns neutral before that shy smile curves his lips again. “Unless you want me to be sixteen. Sweet and young, never been fucked—“

“There is no way you are nineteen, kid,” Negan interrupts Rick before the boy can continue because one, fuck no, two, fuck no, three, would Rick still flirt with him if Negan actually wanted to pretend he is sixteen? That’s kinda fucked up.

Rick looks like he is debating for a few seconds before his teenage pride overcomes his need to impress Negan so he drops the ‘sweet sixteen’ act, taking out his wallet before fishing out two id’s. He doesn’t even talk as he slides them over to Negan.

Negan knows how to identify fake ids and these two aren’t fake. Unless Rick has a weirdly professional person making fakes for him. It seems like too much of a job just to get Negan into bed while he could get a lot of other dudes by just telling them he is sixteen so Negan decides to believe it. “You are a student?” Negan asks as he hands the ids back, referencing the student id with the weirdly cute picture of Rick on it.

“Yeah,” Rick replies with a sweet smile—not that fake shy one—a smile that seems genuine. “What do you do?”

Negan smirks a little, facing his body more towards Rick to lean in a little—Rick is not a kid. It’s good to know. “I own a club.”

“You own a club?” Rick asks with furrowed brows, pursing his lips a little, and Negan takes it all in with his smirk still on his lips. “What are you doing here if you own a club?”

Seriously? Negan just arches a brow at that, licking his lips as he waits for Rick to catch on. “Oh!” Rick yells out suddenly, “You mean—this—this club?”

“Yeah,” Negan replies, “You are awfully fast, Rick.”

“Oh, shut up,” Rick replies with a dark blush and Negan is shocked from how easy it was to get out of the boy before he feels Rick punch his arm lightly and that’s even more shocking. Negan kind of freezes before leaning into the touch slightly with his smirk falling into a little smile. Rick is actually a cool dude when he stops acting like one of the twenty two year old guys acting like they are fifteen in cheap pornos.

“So, Rick, do you wanna get out of here?”

Rick freezes, his hand falling on the counter with a ‘thud’ as his elbow gives out, his head falling down from his fist before he catches it. He looks at Negan with a wide-eyed look and for a second, Negan thinks he read it all wrong but then Rick nods like it will save tomorrow. “Fuck yeah!”

Negan smirks.

 

“There’s something you should know,” Rick mutters as Negan opens the door to his room. He just hums as a reply, too busy appreciating Rick’s accent to think about what he might actually have to say. “I wasn’t honest with you when I said I am only here to have fun—“

“What?” That gets Negan’s attention lighting fast and he steps away from Rick like he got burned.

“No, no, not like that!” Rick assures immediately, blushing and shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts.

“What weren’t you honest about, Rick?” Negan asks, stepping close once again but his step is a little unsure and the furrow of his brow a little too suspicious.

“I’m not—I’ve never—you know?” Rick gesture to the general direction of Negan’s body and Negan raises one eyebrow up, feeling his heart skip a beat in his chest. Fuck.

“You telling me you are a virgin, Rick?”

“I’ve had—you know? With a girl,” Rick looks like he wants the ground to swallow him with a dark red blush coloring his entire face, going down his neck and disappearing into his chest—even the tip of his ears are burning at this point. Negan licks his lips hungrily—he is hungry.

He takes a dangerous step closer, his chest brushing Rick’s as the boy looks up at him through his long eyelashes, wide-eyed and innocent in a way most kids are. “How’d that work for you?”

“I didn’t—I think I am not into girls,” The way Rick says it, with so much disgust, like a vagina is the most disgusting thing he has ever seen—Negan chuckles, amused, as he reaches a hand out brush it on Rick’s waist, gripping it slightly. Rick trembles underneath his hand and Negan feels drunk on the power he has over the boy as Rick’s breaths start getting quicker, hot breaths fanning Negan’s face as they breathe in and out together, huffs meeting in the middle of the too long space between their mouth.

“Who are you into, then?”

“Men like you,” Rick’s reply is fast and Negan wants to tear the thin gray t-shirt the boy has, bend him over the nearest surface and fuck him until he forgets his own name, only able to scream Negan’s.

But he can’t do that. He has to take him time with Rick. So he just licks his lips, sees Rick watch the movement before he leans down and seals their lips in a gentle kiss, finally feeling complete after being so unfulfilled for so long. Well, it’s as gentle as Negan can make it with how much desire and lust slips into it.

Rick kisses back passionately, lips a little bit clumsy and a lot needier. Negan wonders for a few seconds just how many people Rick has kissed because it’s very noticeable, the still hesitant way Rick holds himself, stiff and with a straight posture, hands limp by his sides like he doesn’t even know they exist.

Negan tightens his grip on the boy’s waist, tugging him even closer as their tongues dance together to a song that rushes through Negan’s ears like drums and gentle violin. Rick is the one to break the kiss, panting harshly with all his breaths hitting Negan’s face.

“You’ve never been fucked by a boy, Rick?” Negan asks with a slight growl, Rick shakes his head so fast that he must get dizzy for a second and Negan can feel his warmth through all their clothes, a little furnace pressed right against his chest. Rick’s dick is poking him through his skinny jeans and Negan feels kind of proud for getting Rick that excited with just some light kissing.

“Never been—yeah,” Rick can’t repeat the exact same words and Negan finds that weirdly thrilling.

“Good,” he growls, one hand going from Rick’s waist to his neck, lifting his head up gently, “That’s a man’s job.”

Rick makes a slight noise when Negan pulls him in once again. The kiss is messier this time, a little bit more needy with a lot more Negan in it. He allows every bit of his lust to seep into his tongue so he can feed it to Rick, he allows his desire to lead his hand as he slips it under the hem of Rick’s shirt, feeling the way goosebumps raise under his palm as he travels Rick’s hot skin, memorizing the feeling of it just because he can. He pushes Rick gently—as gently as he can until the boy’s back hits the wall.

“Negan,” Rick pleads and Negan decides that there is too much clothing separating them so he leans back, not allowing a second to pass before he all but rips Rick’s t-shirt off, an almost animalistic growl falling from his lips.

They kiss for a little bit more as Rick opens his legs wider and wider every passing second, almost involuntarily. Negan allows his hand to trail lower until he cups the boy’s ass and Rick jolts, surprised, before moaning into Negan’s lips and they share the sounds together.

Negan lifts Rick up and the boy somehow gets the clue, locking his legs around Negan’s waist. “Oh,” Rick mutters after he feels Negan’s dick through their pants, right between his legs and pushing deliciously into him.

“You see what you fucking do to me, Rick?” Negan growls into the kiss, tugging on Rick’s bottom one before he pulls back, going down and sucking on Rick’s jaw instead. “Feel that?” He asks, thrusting a little so Rick can feel his hardness a little more.

“Yeah—“ Rick moans out when Negan starts sucking onto one spot on his neck and Negan smirks a little, biting and sucking even more passionately now that he has Rick making all kinds of obscene sounds with his hands digging into his head, holding like it is the only thing keeping him in reality.

Rick whines in a complaint when Negan bites a little too hard and he kisses the same spot as an apology. “Look at that,” Negan compliments, eyeing the dark red spot on Rick’s pale neck. Negan knows the mark will be there for a few weeks—Rick will remember him for at least a few weeks, even longer if Negan has a say in it.

The boy gulps forcefully and Negan watches the way his Adam’s apple bob before pressing a kiss on it. Rick giggles a little and Negan smiles at the sound before claiming Rick’s smiling lips again. He wants to see them red and swollen with abuse by the time this night is over.

He carries Rick to the bed and Rick’s legs get tighter around his waist, hands locking around his neck and playing with the short hair at the back of his neck, lips getting clumsy as the boy tries to multi-task. Negan doesn’t mind. It’s just life proof that Rick is inexperienced—Negan is his first. That’s thrilling for obvious reasons.

When his knees hit the super king sized bed, he leans down, letting Rick fall on it. The boy makes a slightly alarmed sound as he goes down, hands falling from Negan’s neck as his legs get tighter. Negan chuckles at the panicked look on Rick’s face that disappears a second later. “I like your sheets,” Rick blurts out, hands trailing over the crimson silk sheets as he wriggles a little bit on his spot.

“Oh—“

“I mean—I like your dick!” Rick yells out suddenly, not giving Negan a chance to reply before he continues, “I love your dick! I just—I like your sheets too, they are cool but your dick is cooler! Definitely—oh my god—don’t laugh!”

Negan tries to stop, he really does, but every time his laughter dies down a little, he looks at Rick’s face that’s burning with a dark red flush, his lips pulled down on a scowl, he is laughing once again. “You like my dick?” He asks through giggles in a disbelieving voice and Rick turns on his back before getting up on the bed a little bit more so he can crawl away, his bubble but that the jeans bring out wriggling with every movement.

His laughter dies down as he suddenly remembers his very big problem aching in his pants. His dick had gone down a little but seeing Rick’s ass, he remember why it was up in the first place, like he could forget.

“I changed my mind, your sheets are cooler!” Rick mutters, leaning back against the pillows with his arms crossed in front of his chest with a pout on his lips that Negan wants to kiss away.

“Really? Should I leave you two alone then?” Negan teases, walking around the bed slowly and Rick gulps as he watches Negan come closer and closer.

“You aren’t gonna leave already?”

Negan stops mid-step. “Do you want me to leave?” Negan is a chill guy, he knows how to handle rejection, but this seems a little weird. He almost thinks about kissing Rick until he changes the boy’s mind before he shakes his head and takes a step back to clear his thoughts. Being close to Rick is fucking with his brain, apparently.

“No? I just—I kinda screwed up, right?” Negan’s brows furrow in confusion. This is just too much talking to do with a huge boner because all his blood is on his dick and he can only think with his head between his legs. “Talking about your sheets was probably not the best way to go. I mean, I do like your sheets! They are very soft—oh my god, I am still talking about your sheets!” Rick whispers the last part with a horrified expression and Negan almost laughs again but he holds it back for Rick’s sake. More laughter is definitely not what the kid needs.

“Rick,” Negan says, getting the boy’s attention successfully before he takes two steps closer, sitting down on the bed. His dick is going down again but he is sure Rick will get it up again in a few minutes so he doesn’t mind. “You didn’t screw up.”

“I didn’t?” And fuck, Rick actually sounds surprised. Probably because most guys would be annoyed at him for talking about sheets in the middle of a making out session but Negan had found it cute. Rick rambles a lot when he is nervous and the boy has every right to be nervous—it’s his first time doing this. Also, Negan is a little used to this kind of situations by now—he has had sex with a lot of virgins before and nervous giggling is a part of that most of the time.

“You didn’t. I still want to fuck the fucking fuck out of you.”

Rick gasps, eyes widening as his blush returns and Negan’s dick twitches with interest at the way the boy’s legs open up wider involuntarily. The kid is a natural and he is so responsive that it’s intoxicating. “If you want that, of course.”

“Fuck yeah—I want—yeah!” Rick says excitedly before brining Negan closer with a hand on his neck and kissing him with his excitement leaking into the kiss like water, sending a jolt through Negan.

Yeah, Rick is getting his dick hard again already. The position is kind of awkward so Negan moves without breaking the kiss, lying on top of Rick and settling between his legs, knee pressing just the tiniest bit into Rick’s crotch.

Negan is happy to kiss Rick until the night ends—he would love to fuck the boy but he thinks maybe Rick doesn’t want that, might not be ready for that—until Rick’s hand brushes across his dick through his pants, making him groan into the kiss as he bucks his hips forward. The boy brushes his hand there for a few times, never doing more nor doing less and Negan decides that it’s time to move to something more besides making out.

He growls, catching Rick’s hand and pinning the boy’s wrist down onto the bed, not gripping too tightly so he doesn’t hurt him. He then pulls away from the kiss, just staring down at the boy beneath him for a few seconds. Rick has a little bit of brown hair dusting his chest, and then some darker, thicker ones going down from his bellybutton and disappearing into his pants. His nipples are pink and just begging for attention from how pretty they are. “Negan?”

When Negan looks up, his breath dies in his throat. Rick’s cheeks are flushed, his blush looking even lovelier like this. His eyes are wide and darker than a rainy sky, pleading silently. “You are beautiful, Rick,” Negan compliments and maybe Rick thinks it’s something sexual, just dirty talk, but Negan means it. Rick is beautiful.

He takes in the way Rick flushes even more, lips opening so a breath can pass between them, eyelashes fluttering as the boy fights the need to close them. Then he leans down and catches one of those pretty nipples in his mouth, his hand pinching the other one.

Rick jolts underneath him, back arching with surprise and pleasure as a high pitched moan falls from his lips. Negan groans, biting a little too harshly as he presses his knee to Rick’s crotch, very much aware of his own dick straining against his pants. God, Rick is gonna be the death of him with all those sinful sounds.

When he is satisfied with the left one, he takes the right one in his mouth, giving the bud the same treatment until he has Rick writhing and shivering under his body, moans and groans with occasional curses falling from his pretty mouth. Rick has very sensitive nipples and Negan knows nobody ever played with them before.

“You good?” He asks after he leans a little bit back to see all of Rick again because he can’t get enough of the boy. Rick pants, nods with his eyes screwed shut, his chest falling down and going up with each harsh breath. It’s hotter than it should be.

God, Negan wants to take his time with Rick, kiss him to see how much Rick can take it, play with his nipples to see how sensitive he actually is, but then he gets an eyeful of the boy’s bulge and he can’t resist, he leans down and mouths at it through the pants. Rick’s reaction is so fast that it almost surprises Negan; the boy bucks his hips up, groaning as his hand finds its way into Negan’s hair in a blur, pressings his head down desperately to get more, more, more.

Negan looks up through his eyelashes with dark eyes and something in his gaze makes Rick shiver, a full body reaction to just his eyes. Jesus. He catches the zipper between his teeth and pulls it down before he uses his hands to bring the pants down, Rick lifting his ass up to help him. Negan caresses the boy’s legs all over as he takes of the pants from each leg before throwing them away. “Negan?”

He hums as a reply, hand traveling up from Rick’s ankle to the inside of his thigh—even the boy’s thighs are pale and Negan wants to leave love bites all over them. “Are you gonna fuck me anytime this year?”

Negan smirks, looking up from Rick’s thighs so he can make eye contact, “Just for that comment, no,” he replies though he loves how Rick still manages to be sarcastic even though Negan can see how desperate he actually is.

“Should I leave and find another man who will then?” Negan’s eyes flash danger and he squints them, lips pulling down with a scowl, his smirk falling instantly.

Rick looks smug for just a second and then Negan cups his bulge through his plain black boxers, and then he is too busy moaning to smile smugly. “You think they can do this to you, Rick?” Negan growls, squeezing ever so slightly just to get a pained groan out of the boy, drinking the sound in when he presses their lips together in a bruising kiss, rougher than all the other ones. Rick writhes on the bed when Negan pulls his dick out and starts stroking fast and mercilessly, moan falling from his lips right into Negan’s.

Negan stops, pulling away from the kiss and Rick’s eyelashes flutter open, revealing his dark blue eyes that are just the tiniest bit of teary. “You think anyone can make you moan like this?” Rick shakes his head but doesn’t even look like he knows why he is doing it, eyes closing again as he tries to rock his hips into Negan’s hands, desperate for friction.

“Fuck—no!” Rick replies when Negan doesn’t start stroking again, “You are the—oh—only one who can—ah!“ Rick’s voice breaks with a high pitched moan when Negan starts stroking and he thinks maybe Rick would continue, but the boy just yells out as he starts shivering and trembling, white strings of come painting Negan’s hand and some of it tainting his gray vest.

Negan strokes Rick through his orgasm, carving how Rick’s face looks as he comes into his mind because fuck, Rick looks even pretty when he looks like he is falling apart.

He leans back, standing on his knees and takes off his gray vest and shirt as Rick catches his breath. It’s suddenly too hot in the room. He takes off his socks and belt too so he just has his pants on, and Rick opens his eyes only when he is done. “Fuck! I’m so sorry! I didn’t—“

“Hey, no, it’s okay!” Negan assures immediately because Rick looks two seconds away from crying, “I will just have more fun getting you hard again.”

Rick doesn’t reply, just pulls Negan harshly on top of him again and Negan allows the movement, kissing back hungrily as Rick all but sucks on his face. The boy is very needy, it seems.

And then Negan has the best idea ever so he breaks the kiss, foreheads clashing together as they pants for a few seconds. “Have you ever eaten a girl out, Rick?”

“Yeah—once—why?” Rick sounds confused and Negan smirks, kissing him shortly and tugging on his bottom lip as he pulls back.

“Well, there is a reason women love it so fucking much,” Negan leaves light kisses all over the boy’s chest as he goes down, looking up to make sure Rick is watching. “I’m gonna show you,” The boy still has his boxers down on his thighs so Negan takes them off, leaning down to suck a little bit on the pale skin of Rick’s thighs—he just can’t resist.

“You mean—you are gonna do—that, to me?” Rick sounds excited and Negan licks his lips hungrily as he imagines how more excited Rick will sound once he has Negan’s tongue fucking him.

“Sure,” he replies easily, “if you want me to.”

Rick bites his bottom lip as if he is considering, thinking hard and long on it—it only takes two seconds before the boy nods like it will save tomorrow. “Yeah.”

Negan flips Rick around and Rick complies, getting on all fours, all submissive and obedient—he was made for this. “I’m gonna make you scream so good, Rick,” Negan says before he presses a kiss on Rick’s gorgeous ass, parting the cheeks to reveal the boy’s pink little hole afterward.

He blows a little on it and Rick shifts a little on the bed as his body responds. Fuck. Negan slips one hand down to his pants to press down on his bulge—his balls are tight and throbbing dully with the need to come. Rick shifts a little bit more on the bed and Negan decides to get to work.

The boy jumps when Negan presses a kiss to his hole and Negan drinks it in, kissing and licking through the surface a few times before dipping his tongue in slightly. Rick yells out, rocking his hips back to get more. “Shit!” Rick moans and whines, all sounds going straight to Negan’s dick.

Negan is talented with his tongue and he has Rick fucking himself on his tongue a few minutes later, all kinds of sounds leaving his sinful mouth: ‘God, fuck, shit, god!’ or ‘ah!’ or ‘oh!’ maybe a mix of all three.

He is not surprised to find that Rick is hard when he finds the boy’s dick with his hand, stroking slightly. Rick’s voices get quite and muffled when the boy bites into his arm, and Negan wants to tell him not to do that, I want to hear you, Rick, but his mouth is kind of busy that moment, proven by the wet sounds his tongue makes as he eats Rick out.

He can tell that Rick is getting close again, because being young is like that, so he stops, licking his lips as he leans back on his heels. Rick’s hole is gaping at him, red and shiny with spit, and Negan can’t wait to be inside the boy.

Rick falls down when his elbows give out, burying his head into the pillows and drooling all over them because he can’t close his mouth; his ass still high in the air, the position submissive and making all the blood Negan has go right to his dick.

“You still want me to fuck you, Rick?” Negan asks as he gets off the bed and Rick opens his eyes to watch, licking his hips hungrily when Negan pops open the buttons of his pants, taking them off along with his boxers. His erections spring up immediately and Rick whines when he sees Negan’s dick, hands fisting the crimson sheets with a white knuckle grip.

“God, yes,” Rick whispers and Negan smirks, opening his nightstand drawer to take out lube and a condom. He bites his lower lip when he sees all the toys there, imagining using them on the boy—not today, but one day for sure, because no way Negan is just letting Rick go after this.

“Good.”

He puts on the condom lighting fast before settling on the bed again, sitting on his knees behind Rick. The boy wriggles his ass a little and lifts himself up so he is on all fours once again. Negan bites his lower lip as he squirts a generous amount of lube on his fingers. “You ever finger yourself, Rick?”

Negan gently traces Rick’s hole with his finger, the other hand parting the boy’s cheeks as he waits for a reply. “I tried but I didn’t—I didn’t get very far,” Rick’s voice is shaky and Negan hums.

“Why not?” He presses his finger inside, pushing in more and more until he breaks through the rim and slips inside.

“I always came before I could—oh—I could—ah—“ Rick can’t really talk as Negan starts fingering him, but Negan has already understood. Imagining Rick trying to finger himself but coming too fast from how much he likes it—that’s so fucking hot that Negan’s dick is almost hurting with the need to be in something hot and tight, preferably Rick.

“I take it you like this?” Negan teases Rick because god, Rick is very loud. Makes Negan wonder how much he will scream once they actually get to the fucking part. “Speak, Rick,” he tuts when Rick doesn’t reply, slipping another lube coated finger inside.

“Fuck—what’s it look like, Negan?” Rick snaps, an Negan wants to hear Rick say his name again and again, scream it, breathe it out, mutter or cry out—he doesn’t want to hear his name from anyone else’s mouth again.

Croaking his fingers, he feels Rick jolt, weirdly silent, when he stars rubbing the boy’s prostate. “I am close! Close! Negan?” Rick yells out suddenly and for a second, Negan actually thinks he is gonna come but Rick manages to hold it, and Negan pulls out his fingers, wiping them on the sheets as Rick falls down on the bed, thrusting against it to get some friction.

Negan watches, mesmerized, as Rick all but fucks the bed. His pale back is sweaty and his muscles are clenching with every movement as he desperately moves, trying to catch that high. “Turn around,” Negan growls, helping Rick flip around.

Fuck. Rick on his back is even prettier than Rick on his belly. The boy’s dick is standing on his belly, flushed pink with the head redder than blood, swollen and leaking pre-cum. His balls are drawn tight and full, and Rick writhes on the bed, panting harshly as he screws his eyes shut close. “Negan—Negan, I need you! Fuck—fuck! Fuck—“

“Shh,” Negan hushes, squirting lube on his hand and stroking his dick twice before pushing Rick’s knees to his chest and settling between them. “You are gorgeous, Rick,” he breathes out as he lines himself up with the boy’s hole, feeling his own arousal like a black hole in his belly, huge and painful.

“Fuck me—god—fuck me, I need to—“ Rick mutter some more nonsense words, and a tear leaks out of the corner of his high, going down his flushed cheeks until it hits the pillow, “Please! I need—hurts—fuck! Fuck me—“

Negan responds by pushing in until the head is inside and Rick gasps sharply, eyes opening in a flash and finding Negan’s. “Oh,” Rick breathes out, and Negan pushes in more, feeding his dick to Rick inch by inch until he is buried inside. “Fuck.”

“Fuck, you are so tight, Rick,” He complains, the way Rick is clenching his dick almost painful but still intoxicating that it takes all his self control not to come right that moment.

“Fuck, you are so—big, Negan,” Rick replies with a little smirk that seems more like a grimace from how much his face is scrunched up in discomfort—Negan is pretty sure he is not hurting the boy much, but it takes time to get used to the feeling of having something as big as Negan’s cock inside you. Negan pants and a drop of sweat from his face drops to Rick’s cheek, going down from there to stain the pillow.

The more seconds pass, the more Negan feels like he is going crazy—he desperately needs to move but, fuck—he doesn’t want to hurt Rick. “God, are you gonna move or—“ Negan doesn’t even wait for Rick to finish.

He pulls out halfway before thrusting in and Rick’s back arches off the bed so violently that his spine must be hurting from the movement. They both moan at the same time as Negan’s balls slap Rick’s ass, the sound echoing inside Negan’s ears that can’t hear anything but the way Rick is whining underneath him.

He doesn’t hold back when thrusting, thinking about how Rick is gonna be able to feel him tomorrow as he drives into the boy again and again. They are both not gonna last long and it is proven by the way Rick is gone beneath him, all but mewling with pleasure and rocking back to match Negan’s thrusts.

Rick’s orgasm comes fast and painful, ripping itself out of Rick’s body as the boy yells out Negan’s name, clenching around his dick as his muscles starts trembling. Negan’s thrusts get even faster as he watches string of come shoot out of Rick’s dick and then sees the way his cock is disappearing inside the boy’s hole in a blur.

He comes with a groan, burying his head in to Rick’s neck as his thrusts start to slow down, thighs giving out with the force of his orgasm. Managing not to collapse right on top of Rick, he falls down beside him with pants falling through his open mouth, feeling like his whole body is burning from how much he is sweating. “I think you fucked me into a coma,” Rick is the first one to speak after at least a full minute of them catching their breaths.

Negan laughs a breathless laugh, feeling like he is gonna faint as he takes off the used condom from his softening dick, throwing it on the floor and even though that’s disgusting, he can’t really care right that moment because he feels like he fucked himself into a coma from how heavy his limbs feels.

“I think I won’t be able to move for days,” Rick complains before moving slowly, whimpering as he does. Negan’s mind goes dirty again at the sound but his dick is spent.

“You and me both, kid.”

“Not really a kid,” Rick replies instantly, sitting up on the bed before wriggling to the edge of it so he can stand up.

“You are leaving?” Negan asks as he turns to his side, watching Rick’s ass as the boy moves around, searching for his clothes.

“You don’t seem like the type to keep night stands around until the morning,” Rick replies with a shrug, bending down to pick up his boxers.

Negan bites his lip hungrily before he shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Is that an insult? It’s mostly true, Negan doesn’t keep people around unless they need aftercare—but maybe he can make an exception for Rick… Only because he took the boy’s virginity.

“I only keep them around if I am planning to have hot, freaky morning sex,” Negan replies and Rick smiles in an ‘I knew it’ way. “Stay?” Negan asks, patting the spot beside him.

Rick freezes for a second before he actually sighs with relief, shoulders going down as the tension leaves his body. Negan curses himself for having forgotten how good of an actor Rick is because now it is so easy to see Rick was faking that whole ‘fine with it’ attitude.

“I was serious when I said I think I won’t be able to move for days,” Rick replies, all but running to the bed so he can jump on it, wriggling his body until he is right beside Negan. “I might have passed out in the corridor if you had let me go.”

Negan hums, watching with raised eye brows as Rick takes his arm and puts it on his waist, moving Negan’s body around like it’s a ragdoll until they are basically cuddling. Then the boy hums happily, a little smile gracing his lips as his eyes shut close. “Good night, Negan.”

“Night, kid,” Negan replies and then decides, he is probably stuck on this position anyways –Rick is lying on his arm- so why not enjoy it? That’s the only reason he pulls Rick closer until there chest are flush against each other, faces pressed close so every breath coming out of Rick’s open lips hits Negan’s face.

“I wanna suck your dick,” Rick says suddenly, when Negan is almost asleep. His eyes open immediately, and he is sure they are already wide and dark with lust because this night was all about Rick—and Negan wouldn’t object to having those pink lips wrapped around his dick.

“Now?” Negan asks because his dick is already responding—he is not a very old guy, only on his early thirties, but he hadn’t expected it to take that fast before he is horny for Rick again.

“Oh my god, that was fast,” Rick says with awe, moving his thigh a little right against Negan’s dick and Negan is still very sensitive so he hisses but still leans into the touch. “No, not now. Maybe in the morning. I wanna learn how to do it so I can be the best guy to suck cock—I wanna be the best!”

“Damn, Rick,” Negan breathes out because fuck, Rick actually sounds excited to be good at sucking dick—a natural cockslut. It’s thrilling to think about and his dick is definitely getting hard. “I love your passion.”

“I am always passionate, Negan,” Rick teases, and then hums again, trying to cuddle closer to Negan like that is possible. “Good night.”

Negan clenches his jaw, breathes out and inhales. His dick is not even half hard and he doesn’t really want to jack off—not because he doesn’t want to stop cuddling Rick—maybe—it would be rude to leave—Rick seems to want him around—Negan just doesn’t want to jerk off. It has nothing to do with how comfy he is with Rick in his arms. So he tries to will his erection down, closing his eyes once again. “Night, Rick,” he replies and feels the way the boy presses a light kiss on his neck, nothing sexual—just a very hesitant and gentle press of lips, and he smiles.

Sleep comes easy that night, and the morning is even easier, opening his eyes to see Rick watching him with a big blue eyes. Yeah, Negan is definitely keeping the kid around.

FIN.


End file.
